Love on the Blazing Wind
by TriceroDragon
Summary: Takuya explores his feelings for Izumi, who has moved to New York
1. Calls Before Lunch

Burning Greymon: Hi everyone this is my first Takumi fic so please no flames!! R+R  
  
Kendo Garurumon:*snickers* Yeah this is his first fic ever  
  
Burning Greymon: Quiet you! Well in this chapter Takuya is discovering that he has feelings for Zoe (yes I'm using dub names :P) Kendo and I both appear later on so watch out for us!  
  
Kendo Garurumon: Greymon quit stalling and let them get on with the story  
  
Burning Greymon: Okay Okay!  
  
Ten years had passed since their amazing adventures in the Digital World, and Takuya Kanbara was sitting in the small kitchen of his new apartment in Downtown Shinjuku. He was lost in thought, thinking of a girl from his past; Zoe.  
  
Ever since she had moved to New York three years ago he had found himself thinking of her whenever he was alone, and at the most unusual times. Suddenly the phone rang, startling him from his reverie. It rang a few times before he regained the presence of mind to answer it. It was Tommy, another of his companions from the Digital World.  
  
"Hey Takuya!" came the greeting  
  
"Hi Tommy how's college?" Takuya replied  
  
"Oh that? Great! My professors are so cool!"  
  
"Wow that's wonderful"  
  
"Still thinking about Zoe huh?  
  
"How'd you know?"  
  
"Oh come on Takuya, I've known you for 10 years, how could I not know?" said Tommy, "Maybe you should go look for her in New York" he continued.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well it's your choice but if it were me I'd definitely go for it"  
  
"You're right. I'll do it. I'd better get packing after I finish lunch with Koji"  
  
"Okay I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Bye Tommy" and he hung up. Suddenly the phone rang again. It rang once this time before he picked up.  
  
"Hi Takuya" It was Zoe  
  
"Hi Zoe" said Takuya hesitantly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Oh me? Nothing" He gave a light chuckle.  
  
"So what's going on?" Zoe asked  
  
"Not much. I just moved into my new apartment. How are things with you?"  
  
"I'm doing great here. I just got a new house in this little town called Rockaway"  
  
"That must be nice"  
  
"Maybe you could drop by if you're in town sometime. Here's my address" Takuya copied down the address as he spoke.  
  
"Okay, well I've got to got to go. I'm meeting Koji for lunch in a little while"  
  
"All right, see you later"  
  
Takuya hung up the phone for the second time that day, grabbed his jacket and headed out the door.  
  
Burning Greymon: The next chapter will be up soon!!!!! 


	2. Lunch and a Rash Decision

Burning Greymon: Back again!!!! New Chapter! Man I'm fast huh?  
  
Kendo Garurumon: We're Back!! Chapter 2!!  
  
Burning Greymon: Well we're going to go brainstorm & write the next chapter while you're reading this.  
  
Kendo Garurumon: Okay Greymon let's go *drags Greymon into the next room*  
He met Koji at their usual eatery for lunch. "Hey Takuya" he said as they sat down and ordered their food. "What's up?"  
  
"You know, you're the third person to ask me that question this morning?"  
  
"Huh?" Koji queried quizzically "Who else has?"  
  
"I got calls from both Tommy and Zoe this morning."  
  
"Huh. Interesting"  
  
"Can I get your opinion on something Koji?"  
  
"What? Let me guess. You're thinking of going to look for her aren't you?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Koji" Takuya said evasively.  
  
"You're thinking of going to New York to look for Zoe"  
  
"Is everyone a psychic today or is my mind that transparent?"  
  
"Your mind is an open book to one who has known you as long as I have"  
  
"I'm at an impasse old friend" Takuya said "I don't know what to do"  
  
"Do you want to know what I think?"  
  
"Sure go ahead"  
  
"Go for it. If you are as much love as much as I think you are then it would do you no good not to do anything about it"  
  
He finished his meal, and left the diner. When he arrived at his apartment he searched around until he unearthed a small canvas travel bag. He packed everything he would need for a few weeks stay, and caught a cab to the airport.  
  
Burning Greymon: Chapter 3 coming soon! 


	3. Takuya Arrives in New York

Burning Greymon: Chapter 3 online and raring to go!  
  
Kendo Garurumon: Chapter 3 Ready to Launch!  
  
Burning Greymon: Don't make me sock you Garurumon  
  
Kendo Garurumon: I'd love to see you try  
  
Burning Greymon: Never mind let them read  
  
After he booked his flight, and boarded his plane, he was finally on his way. He used the phone on the plane to reserve a room at a small hotel for the night. The English classes he had taken in high school would come in handy here. As the plane landed, Takuya mapped out his plans. As he walked out of the terminal, and hailed a cab his mind was centered on other matters.  
  
When he arrived at his hotel, he picked up his keys and headed up to his room for a good night's rest.  
  
The next morning, after he had awoken, showered and dressed, he checked out and caught a cab to Rockaway. He got out on Zoe's street and began looking for her house.  
  
"Twenty-six, twenty-six, where's twenty-six?" he muttered half out loud and half to himself "Ah found it!"  
  
He stopped in front of a blue two-story house. He pushed out the gate and walked up to the door, ringing the doorbell as he did so. After a few minutes, Zoe answered the door.  
  
"Takuya I didn't know you were coming! Come in, come in!" she said when she saw him outside.  
  
As he walked into the living room he saw two young men lounging on the couch, munching Doritos. "This is Darren and that's Sean they're friends of mine" she said gesturing toward the pair. Darren stood up and shook Takuya's hand vigorously.  
  
"Hi Takuya we've heard a lot about you" Darren said.  
  
"Yeah you're all Zoe talks about lately" Sean added "Takuya this, Takuya that, Takuya the other thing is all we hear as of late"  
  
"Well why don't you guys sit down and get to know each other and we'll get going soon" said Zoe  
  
"Going? Where?" asked Takuya  
  
"We were going out to the mall to mattress shop in a little while, you're lucky you caught us"  
  
"We'd better take my truck to haul that mattress" Darren chipped in "I guess that means Sean won't be riding his chopper"  
  
Zoe must have overheard Darren from the next room because she yelled "There's no way he riding that death machine to the mall!"  
  
"Okay I won't ride it!" he yelled back  
  
When Zoe returned, they all piled into Darren's Suburban and they were off.  
  
Burning Greymon: Woo Hoo!!! Third Chapter done! Fourth one coming soon! 


	4. At The Mall

Burning Greymon: Here we go, fourth chapter! The mall they visit does actually exist but I don't own it.  
  
Kendo Garurumon: Let's get on with it.  
  
*Core Ikakkumon walks in*  
  
Burning Greymon: Hey man!  
  
Core Ikakkumon: What's up Greymon?  
  
Burning Greymon: We were just about to let them read this new chapter.  
  
Core Ikakkumon: All right lets go then  
  
As soon as they arrived at the mall, they entered and split up into three groups. Takuya followed Zoe up the escalator to the coat store on the second floor, in the meantime Sean headed into the pizza parlor opposite the escalator, and Darren went into the mattress store.  
  
"I want to get a new coat" said Zoe as they got off the escalator  
  
"Hmm this looks nice" she commented, picking up a beautiful leather trench coat  
  
"I like it too, why don't you try it on?" Takuya said  
  
"Okay" she said, taking of her old jacket and handing it to him.  
  
"Perfect fit"  
  
"What a great coat! And look, the price has been slashed again and again!"  
  
"It's only thirty dollars" she continued  
  
"Okay let's go"  
  
"But don't you think Darren will still be looking for a mattress?"  
  
"Nope, we've come here every Friday for the past month and he still hasn't found anything he likes" she said with a light laugh as they checked out and walked down the stairs. They met up with Sean and Darren in the pizzeria sitting in front of a half-eaten pie  
  
"Hey guys better grab a slice before it disappears" Sean laughed  
  
"Hey Darren, what's up?" called a voice  
  
"Dean, how's it going? You old bag of bones, how are ya doing!" Darren called back  
  
"Who's that?" Takuya asked, puzzled  
  
"Oh that's Dean, he's and old friend of Darren's" Zoe whispered to Takuya  
  
"Well we'd better go, I need to go out early tomorrow morning" she said aloud  
  
"Okay" said Darren "I'll drop you off. Come on Sean, see you later Dean"  
  
When they arrived at Zoe's house, Sean wheeled out his Harley and left. When he had disappeared around the corner, Zoe pulled Takuya out of the car. Darren watched to make sure they got inside safely then headed home as well. 


	5. Conversations and Choices

Burning Greymon: Sorry it took me so long to get the 5th chapter up, but it's worth the wait!  
  
Kendo Garurumon: Yeah everyone should love this chapter  
  
Core Ikakkumon: Well let's get to work on Chapter 6  
  
When they had got inside, Zoe said to Takuya, "So here we are, all alone"  
  
"I thought you had to get up.oh." as suddenly the truth dawned upon him.  
  
"I wanted to talk to you alone Takuya, about old times and. new times"  
  
So they began a long conversation. At about eleven Zoe went into the kitchen for a cup of coffee. When she returned he could control his feelings no longer and burst out "I love you Zoe!" and turned away. Then he felt her hand on his shoulder.  
  
"It's ok Takuya don't be embarrassed, I love you too"  
  
"Since you came I had a sneaking suspicion that that was your intention. I was just wondering when you would get around to it" she continued  
  
"So you knew this whole time? Well I can't say I'm not surprised"  
  
"Well maybe we ought to get some rest"  
  
"Yeah, I guess we should take tomorrow and talk about this"  
  
"You can sleep in the guest room right down that hall" she said, motioning toward to French doors that he had not noticed until now.  
  
When he entered the room he fond a bed, a side table with a small reading lamp, and a squat clock/radio. There was a large plush bear resting in one corner, most likely a souvenir from some carnival long past. Later on that night Takuya dozed fitfully as he tossed and turned in the small bed. Suddenly he was aware of a loud *thunk* and a sharp pain in the back of his head. He had fallen of the bed. As he got to his feet and his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he began shuffling toward the kitchen for a glass of water. When he was finished, he ambled back to the room and immediately dropped off into a deep dreamless sleep. He awoke to the appetizing aroma of pancakes and the sound of eggs being scrambled. Zoe slowly walked in and sat down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Good morning Takuya" she said  
  
"Good morning Zoe"  
  
He thought to himself, 'She is so beautiful, especially with the sun shining on her. She looks like an angel' suddenly he knew what his heart truly wanted. But first it wonted some preparations. Luckily he'd had a few thousand dollars wired to him before he left Shinjuku and had picked it up upon his arrival at the airport. After breakfast he flipped around the phone book until he found a jeweler's that was close by. He called and ordered a sixteen carat diamond ring while Zoe was upstairs. Then he called and made reservations at a nice restaurant, got Darren's number from the fridge door and called to asked him to pick up the ring, and lastly called to order a limo, making sure that the chauffeur had instructions to stop at Darren's and pick up the ring.  
  
Burning Greymon: Chapter 6 coming soon! Please review! All flames will be put out! 


	6. Dinner and a Long Awaited Question

Burning Greymon: Last chapter? Oh on thing, quotation marks are for speech while 's are for thoughts  
  
Kendo Garurumon: I don't think so bud!  
  
Core Ikakkumon: Okay chapter six ready to go!  
  
Well he'd gotten everything ready. All that was left to do was to effect a small wardrobe change. About 5:00 he put on his tux, and asked Zoe to have dinner with him. She agreed and went upstairs to get ready. Some time later she reappeared at the top of the stairs, looking more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. She looked radiant and almost shone with beauty. Just then the limo pulled up, the sound of the horn snapping him from her spell. As he got into the limo after Zoe, the driver slipped him the small velvet cube within which rested the ring. When they arrived they were guided to their table and sat down as they ordered their food.  
  
"I'll have the fresh clams with the portabella mushroom sauce please" said Zoe.  
  
"I will have the Shrimp with the Béarnaise sauce and the braised asparagus tips" said Takuya.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back with your orders" the waiter replied.  
  
"Oh Takuya this is all so sudden" Zoe said, gently resting her hand on his.  
  
The waiter soon returned with their food. As they ate, he thought 'She is the most wonderful woman I have ever known, more beautiful, gentle, and kind than anyone that I have ever met. Well it's almost time' as they finished their meals, he paid the bill and they left the restaurant. As they walked, he took her hand.  
  
"Come with me Zoe" he said as they began walking along the Promenade that followed the shoreline.  
  
The setting sun tinted the sky a deep scarlet red, and a light breeze blew as Takuya knelt down.  
  
"Takuya? Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"Yes, Zoe will you marry me?" he asked as he opened the small box to reveal the ring.  
  
"Oh. My. God. This is overwhelming! Yes of course I'll marry you! Oh wow! I'm shocked, I would never have expected this!"  
  
Unbeknownst to Takuya and Zoe, Darren Sean and Dean stood some distance away.  
  
"Well there's the couple of the century" said Darren.  
  
"Yup, love is a beautiful thing" Sean said, leaning against the wall beside them.  
  
"They're lucky to each have found the one that makes them feel complete" said Dean.  
  
Well let's go" said Darren , and they turned and walked away.  
  
Burning Greymon: Well one would expect me to stop here, but that's not the way I work. Well there's more to all this and I intend to allow this to play out a bit longer. 


	7. The Best Man

Burning Greymon: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, I had tons of homework.  
  
Kendo Garurumon: Well its up now so let them read, because I gotta leave.  
  
Core Ikakkumon: Same here, ill see ya later Greymon.  
  
Well it was final, Takuya and Zoe were getting married, but who was going to be the best man? Koji was in the middle of a class action suit against a slumlord who was over charging tenants living in a, well a slum. J.P was on urgent business in California. So it was down to Sean, Dean and Darren, because Tommy was in the middle of his midterms, this was an ugly situation in any context.  
  
"I'm going to be the best man" said Darren, stating in the fact the he'd known Zoe the longest.  
  
"Well I'm going to be the best man because I'm, well, I am the best man here" Dean put in  
  
"Oh shut up the both of you. You're acting like children. I don't even want to be the best man. I hate weddings"  
  
At this Darren rolled his eyes, a movement which Dean did not notice. He carried on with his argument.  
  
'Darren, you are not exactly best man material. You're a freaking giant, hulking behemoth for god sakes"  
  
"What's size got to do with it short stuff? If small stature were a felony you'd be serving a life sentence in the state pen"  
  
"Don't try to lackluster intimidation tactics on me Darren, I've seen you use them on others and I won't fall for them"  
  
"ME? Intimidation tactics? Ha! The very idea is laughable"  
  
"All I'll say is were on an even footing"  
  
Darren snorted and muttered under his breath "I doubt that" Aloud he said, "May the best man win"  
  
"Thanks I will" Dean replied  
  
"Yeah, right"  
  
The wedding was to be held in late April. It was early February when this mess had started and it was now late March and Takuya still had not chosen a best man. Dean and Darren were at odds with one another, and Sean was nowhere to be seen throughout the entire affair. Finally, about a week into April, Takuya had everyone gather at Zoe's house so that he could announce his decision.  
  
"Okay, after long deliberation over this matter I have made my decision. Not everyone will like it but it had to be done" said Takuya  
  
At this, both Darren and Dean cast a smug glance at the other, each expecting the decision to be in his favor.  
  
"Well, here goes. Darren and Dean will be my best men"  
  
"Well thank you I'm. WHAT!!!" they exclaimed in unison  
  
Burning Greymon: Two best men? Quite interesting. Stay tuned for the eighth and final chapter 


	8. Final Days

Burning Greymon: The last chapter. When you finish this, be sure to check out my new story entitled 'Of Arrows and Swords'  
  
So it was set, Darren and Dean would be best men although after the decision was made they argued quite a bit, but were okay with it in the end because they both got what they wanted, albeit not exactly how they wanted it. It was the day before the wedding, and Takuya had sold his Shinjuku apartment and bought a wonderful house in Upstate New York, amazingly, without Zoe knowing. That night Takuya slept better than he'd slept in his entire life, a toss less, turn less, dreamless, well not quite dreamless. sleep.  
  
The morning of the wedding had dawned and everything was ready. Zoe's parents couldn't make it so Dean was going to give Zoe away. Darren and Dean's sisters would be bridesmaids, and Darren's nephew, who was visiting from Florida, would bear the eighteen carat diamond wedding ring.  
  
Hours passed, each moment an eternity, until it was time to leave. Dean Darren and Takuya got into the limo. When they arrived, they walked slowly into the church and the doors were closed behind them  
  
Burning Greymon. Well I hope you liked my story, and don't forget to check out 'Of Arrows and Swords' 


End file.
